Nova
by Yoh's girl
Summary: Her long flowing tail wrapped tentatively around her flank, her back arched gently, head bowed, mane falling in front of her face covering her blue eyes sparkling with tears. Alone. Alone again. It seemed somehow fitting, that the oldest blank flank, have no friends, no family, for who could ever love somepony who has no talent, somepony who has nothing to offer?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the ponies were playing. A new town, of course for her new start, the small town of Hoofington, seemed less threatening than the big busy city of Las Pegasus. Her wings were smaller than any alicorns' but, awkwardly larger than a normal Pegasi wings, soft almost snowy white to most people her wings looked almost like they sparkled when she flew, the sun reflecting of her silken coat and pure feathers. Her coat was indeed the purest of white, the only splashes of color being a wavy mass of multi-shaded hues of blue mane, almost like a river of many blue hues flowing down her neck, falling over her shoulders and sometimes even brushing the ground. The same blues swirled in her eyes, large and doll like they contained no pupil.

Just a mass of slightly darker blues gathered at the center of her eyes. Though the contrast between her plain white coat and her bright and multicolored hair was easily thing to distinguish her from a group, her larger wings not really helping, the oddest thing about this mare was none other than her bare flank. Most times she could keep it covered with a bit of skirting or wearing her tail just the right way but, more often than not there was no sure fire way of hiding her shame, her blank flank. It had been so long, she had given up hope of ever finding her talent. She enjoyed many things, painting, writing, reading, crafts, design, and even volunteer work with the local homes shelter, in her old town. But, she did not excel in any of these things, and more often than not just ended up making a mess of things and a fool of herself, bringing shame to her family, and her community.

Shortly after being the last in her class to not gain her mark, the pressure began to mount, her family had always been a proud herd of Pegasi, Each earning a mark in something wonderful. Her Grandmother, AlpineDelight, had been in given charge of any new foals in Las Pegasus. Her mother RippedGrace had taken a bit of a downfall in life and after about a decade of dragging her name and the entire families name through the mud they decided the only way to make up for Ripped's mistakes was for her little Filly to be a shining example but, the poor little filly never seemed to be what the family expected. She was never very good in sports, her ability lacking caused a great amount of embarrassment to the group until they convinced her to stop try, she would only fail in the end. She tried music, but her chello did little but give her already suffering mother a head ache. So locked away the chello would go, until they eventually tossed her from her classical music classes, for never practicing. Her families head's all hung in shame, wasted money, wasted time, for this little filly would never do anything but fail them.

They had taken to calling her Nova, a cute name she thought, until one day in class she learned that a Nova was simply a destructive force ending a bright and shining stars life. Even her name was a disappointment. Each year passed and with its passing, it would leave with her the loom of despair and dread, her next failure. She gave everything she could, or so she thought, giving all of her heart for it but, it never seemed to turn out alright. She wanted so badly to be somepony they could be proud of instead of the greats shame a family could be forced to end up with. A few ponies had pointed out to her, the coloring of the clouds that she worked on were beautiful but, the unexpected comments confused her and turned her into a bumbling mess causing her to make a complete mess of the next cloud she worked on for the sun's setting. Her bumbling's would undo anything good anypony thought of her, for who else could make a mess of something so easy?

So removed from sunset décor, she was reassigned to something a bit more suited to her "talents" surely she could shape the cloud's into something that anypony could tell what it was right? Th first few went alright. Bunnies, a puppy, one that even looked like a cookie but, the more creative she tried to get the more abstract the shapes where getting. Soon nopony could tell what the white masses in the sky were even supposed to be. A failure again. They sent her home not knowing what next to do with her, having no other options available. She was already well beyond a filly almost a full grown mare and she had not even gotten her cutie mark yet. When she arrived at her home her mother and grandmother had been waiting for her, they had heard the news.

They could no longer stand by and let the shame of the eldest blank flank failure stay in their home so they banished her, from their home, from the family, from Las Pegasus. They did not have to do more than tell her that just being seen with her or others knowing that she was part of their family was shameful enough, and they hoped over time the other ponies would forget about the worthless pegasi that they had brought up. Her heart ached, she had worked for so long, she wanted to make them proud but, only succeeded in proving she was nothing more than a mere worthless waste, whom made everything around her worse no matter what she tried.

It did not matter that everything she did was for them, to make her family of proud high flyers be able to hold their heads high once more. They just wanted the sore of their family gone, to never return. So she left heading towards the nearest town, Hoofington.

What could await our blank flank mare in one of the older towns of Equestria?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP but, most of the characters in the story are mine. ^ .^'

Here, she stood in the square of the town her skirt hiding her shame as she tentatively made her way to and from each shop applying to any open positions. The first shop she tried a large colt stood straight up and extended his hoof to her, welcoming her to his photo shop, she looked to her left than to her right, the only thought crossing her mind being if he was really speaking with her. "Welcome to our local photo shop my dear. My name is FetchingEtching and I am the proud owner of this here shop." He was a fairly tall Colt, well built, not overly bulky but tall, lifting her head slightly to meet his eye, she gulped slightly and took a step back. Yep. Definitely tall. His well-kept mane was a golden blonde a soft contrast against the platinum blonde of his coat. And again another pony with stunning eyes, he had the brightest purple eyes she had ever seen. The color matched his pin striped vest and wire rimmed glasses perfectly. She began to blush slightly, this stallion was.. Ridiculously photogenic, those seemed to be the only words for it.. Yes she had always been a mare that only had eyes for hair and eyes.

She loved the way the eyes could bare everything to her when someone had an issue and would come to her for advice. She was intrigued by the way they could switch so easily, her mother's seeking eyes could close off so easily cutting her off form the world, and in a way to keep it the pain from overcoming her she began to focus more upon the fact that they eyes could switch so fast between being an open gate of emotion, a window to their true selves to as closed off as a locked door and less on the fact that this was just another way she was losing her Mother. She had never been the best in social situations nor with any stallions of any sort, and this overly friendly stallion completely threw her off her game and as she tried to talk her tongue tied itself into a knot and she stumbled over her words. Eventually she was able to, completely flushed, thank him and back out the door her head held low as she made her way to the next shop.

Nearing the end of available options, she made her way into a second hand shop. The shops name was Helping Hands, and the Owner whom was currently sorting through the latest assortment of donations was buried hip deep in gently used foal clothing.

Her coat was a perfect brown color, possibly a mix between warm sweet coffee, and gooey soft caramel But her most striking features where the silken streaks of gold in her mane, which was paired perfectly with her shimmering golden eyes, and her cutie mark, two hooves tenderly cupping a golden heart. It was a beautiful mark to match the pureness of her heart. She greeted Nova cheerfully and over time she found that this caring mare also worked full time as the local school nurse for the tender fillies and colts of Hoofington and in her spare time, she ran this shop, her helpers alongside her most days tackling any major issues the families of their town might have, or any pony who made their way to her in their time of need. She ran her store purely off of donations and made up any difference out of her own pocket. This evening her helpers IttyBitty, RankieStankie, and RasberrySpark all had things they had to attend to today, reluctantly leaving Mrs. Heart to Sort through the loads of donations alone.

Still even though she was buried up to her hip in new donations, she offered a warm greeting to Nova, an honest smile gracing her face. No pony had ever seemed so glad just to see her before. Of course this Pony didn't know her, so she chalked it up to her being very friendly. Bowing shortly, a small polite action, she asked if they were hiring. And little did she know that Mrs. Heart had the perfect place for her, she could not pay Nova for it was a non-for-profit shop and any/all proceeds when to maintaining the store and buying food and presents for the families of the town But, she could trade her hours in the store for room and board in her home seeing how she had some unused rooms.

So far so good for our awkward blank flank.

Pony Designs.

art/Nova-393170208?q=in%3Ascraps%20sort%3Atime%20gallery%3AVela-Veovix& qo=3

art/FetchingEtching-393169292?q=in%3Ascraps%20sort%3Atime%20gallery%3AVela-Veovix& qo=5

art/BenevolentHeart-393169731?q=in%3Ascraps%20sort%3Atime%20gallery%3AVela-Veovix& qo=4

art/IttyBitty-393170956?q=in%3Ascraps%20sort%3Atime%20gallery%3AVela-Veovix& qo=1

art/RankieStankie-393171126?q=in%3Ascraps%20sort%3Atime%20gallery%3AVela-Veovix& qo=0

art/RasberrySpark-393170726?q=in%3Ascraps%20sort%3Atime%20gallery%3AVela-Veovix& qo=2


End file.
